


57 - A Third Person Watches Them

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt 57 of the 100 Kinks Challenge, A Third Person Watches Them.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Kudos: 6





	57 - A Third Person Watches Them

Levi knocked, his hands slightly trembling already. He bit his lips, trying to contain his excitation – it was no use. The simple thought of what he was about to do made him restless.

“Come in”, Erwin’s voice answered, and he could hear a bit of tension in his voice. That was a perk of being with him every day for several years already.

He pushed the door open, closed it behind him and made sure to bolt it. Then, he took a breath and turned around. Erwin was standing there, in just his pants and shirt, seemingly relaxed – but Levi knew better. The Commander smiled softly and opened his mouth to say something, when the door leading to his bathroom swung open.

“Erwin, should I- _Oh_.”

Eren was standing there, a towel wrapped around his hips and his body still dripping wet from his bath. He had a small vial of oil in his hand and turned bright red when he spotted Levi. The Corporal walked to the armchair set up for him and sat down, crossing his legs. Erwin chuckled.

“I think we can get down to business”, the older man said after exchanging a look with Levi.

The teen nodded, dropping his towel and walking straight to Erwin, pulling him in for a kiss. There was something entrancing about this youthful yet already strong body, about the way he moved around the Commander, clearly knowing what he was doing. Levi couldn’t help but stare as the older man lifted him, fingers digging in the supple skin of his thighs – and yet he could almost see the hard muscles under it. Soon enough, Eren was sprawled on the bed, smiling mischievously, running his hands up and down his own body as Erwin got rid of his clothes.

Levi’s breath caught in his throat. There was something highly sensual in the way they moved around each other, in the way Erwin’s arms bent when he kissed his lover, in the way his large palms ran over Eren’s flawless skin. If he was being honest with himself, there was also something highly sexual in Eren’s cock already curving towards his stomach, and in the soft pants coming out of his mouth. Erwin’s strong presence was no stranger to the feeling as well, his broad back displaying his muscles as he teased his lover.

Then Eren’s voice rose, higher, pleading, his hands outstretched to grab Erwin, but the Commander was escaping his grasp to slip one oiled finger inside of him, and god Levi never thought this could be arousing but here they were and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay until the end. Erwin’s finger slowly disappeared, sinking into the boy beneath him, and Eren’s back arched beautifully, his mouth opening on a loud moan, when he brushed past the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Levi bit down on his lips, hard, hard enough to draw blood.

It seemed to him an eternity, without taking a breath in fear of gasping too loudly, but finally Erwin removed his fingers from his nicely stretched lover. Would it be enough? Levi wasn’t so sure, as he took in consideration the still frail body of Eren and the width of Erwin’s, fearing the Commander might rip him apart. But Eren seemed pretty confident as he rose from the bed, straddling Erwin’s lap so that both of them could face Levi. Erwin’s rough skin contrasted heavily with Eren’s, even more when the young soldier slowly sank on his lover, his head lolling as a gasp escaped his mouth.

Gently but firmly, Erwin’s hands steadied him, waiting for him to rise his hips before thrusting upwards. Eren’s closed eyes snapped open in a flash of green, staring into Levi’s eyes. It seemed to him the boy was telling him “Can’t you see? He’s giving me so much pleasure, can’t you see?” But Eren hadn’t said a word, his lips trembling under the Commander’s repeated assaults. His skin had turned to a burning red, Erwin’s hands leaving marks in their wake, his body bouncing up and down to a rhythm Levi could feel in his bones. And Erwin… Oh, Erwin looked like those ancient gods, like an idol of gold and ivory, like a man who could master the thunder and the seas, he looked like a king commanding to his armies, and yet there was something depraved in the gleam of his eyes – he was the Fallen, yielding to his desires and instincts, taking what he wanted, he was the Lost One, wrapped in his sin like a hero would be in his cape.

Eren’s voice broke down on a cry, his body shaking violently before he arched and came, his eyes tightly shut. Suddenly Levi’s mouth was dry and he couldn’t swallow. Erwin let out a groan as he reached his own orgasm, and Levi felt like the fabric of time and space had suddenly been ripped, allowing him to have a glimpse of something _more_ , something unattainable, something…

Slowly, he came down from his high, not understanding fully what had happened but he felt drunk on the feeling. Erwin and Eren were laying on the bed, the boy sleeping peacefully already. Erwin exchanged a knowing look with him as he stood up, nodded and left the room.

The moment was forever burnt into his memory.


End file.
